Les Drabbles du Royaume
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: 10 drabbles sur la série Kingdom (oui c'est un super résumé, eh ?)


Chant

Ryan avait rencontré Keith en centre fermé et il s'était doucement pris d'affection pour ce détenu à l'esprit plus lent, en surpoids, qui dormait avec un ours en peluche et dont l'enfance avait été entachée par un drame abominable. Il lui semblait que l'esprit de Keith était celui d'un enfant, coincé à la date fatidique où son père avait défoncé le crâne de sa mère avec un marteau pendant son sommeil. L'homme avait peur de tout. Peur des autres, surtout, et avec raison. Le même sale type le maltraitait régulièrement, et ce soir, Keith pleurait. Ryan n'était pas vraiment très bon avec les sentiments lui non plus, alors il chantonna quelque chose pour l'apaiser, et sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit ronfler.

Effort

Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en sortir. Que la vie n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour elle, et oh, comme il la comprenait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer comme ça. Ça allait être difficile, mais puisqu'elle ne voulait pas faire d'efforts, il allait gérer les choses à sa façon. C'est ainsi que Jay kidnappa sa propre mère et l'enferma chez lui. Elle allait arrêter cette merde, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle allait arrêter l'héroïne, même si le sevrage devait la rendre folle. Il pouvait supporter ses pleurs et ses cris. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la perdre.

Berceuse

Est-ce que Christina lui avait chanté des berceuses, un jour ? Sans doute. Malgré son absence, malgré le vide laissé, Jay gardait de bon souvenir des quelques années de son enfance où sa mère avait fait partie de sa vie. Elle avait toujours eu plus de gestes tendres pour lui que son père. Même si elle déprimait, quand elle s'occupait de lui, elle lui donnait vraiment, entièrement son attention. Avec Alvey, il avait l'impression d'être une tâche à accomplir, un cercle à cocher avant de revenir à son unique vrai amour : le combat. Mais il leur en voulait à tous les deux. Ils avaient été des parents de merde, et quand son petit frère, Nate, était arrivé, rien n'avait changé. Ils avaient continué sur le mauvais chemin, et Jay avait compris que s'il voulait que Nate ait plus de souvenirs heureux que lui, il allait devoir faire une partie de leur boulot. Ça ne l'avait pas effrayé. Il s'était investi, et sa plus belle récompense avait été le premier mot de Nate : Jay. Pas maman. Pas papa. Jay.

Jacuzzi

Jay était confortablement installé dans le jacuzzi de l'hôtel, un cocktail à la main, et un rail de coke à proximité. Mac était de la fête, et il avait amené de quoi se défoncer pour toute la bande. Les filles se promenaient à moitié nues, la musique était assourdissante, et le jeune homme trouvait que le lieu avait des allures de paradis. Il manquait juste un élément clé à son bonheur : que Nate se lâche un peu. Alors dès qu'il s'était approché, il l'avait sournoisement attrapé par les chevilles, et il l'avait obligé à le rejoindre dans l'eau. Puis il l'avait serré contre lui, étourdi par l'alcool, et lui avait dit « Je t'aime, Nathanieeeel. » Nate avait soupiré, et lui avait passé la main dans les cheveux avant de répondre :

― Moi aussi. Même si tu es épuisant. .

Ange

― Tu vois cette fille, Nate ? C'est un putain d'ange. Elle vient de m'envoyer une photo de ses seins pour m'encourager.

― T'es trop con, Jay.

Nate levait les yeux au ciel, même s'il avait l'habitude des bêtises de son grand frère. Jay avait besoin de faire l'idiot pour combattre ses nombreux démons. Il aurait pu appeler n'importe qui « ange », y compris lui, son petit frère adoré, mais Nate décela quelque chose dans son regard vert intense. Il ne faisait pas que mater cette fille. Il y avait une vraie lueur d'intérêt, et quelque chose proche de l'adoration dans ses yeux. Cela fit peur à Nate. Cette Ava ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup : d'ange, elle n'avait que le visage.

Câlin

Jay était complètement défoncé, mais heureux. Comme il l'avait dit à Nate, il était amoureux, tout lui semblait beau, même un bête piaf posé sur le rebord de la piscine. Il ne fichait plus rien de ses journées, rien d'autre que sniffer de la coke, boire, faire l'amour avec Ava, et se promener avec elle. Il savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer pour toujours, mais il profitait de chaque seconde. Étalé au fond de la piscine en construction, sous le soleil, il lui faisait des câlins et ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à elle. Ils se regardaient derrière les verres fumés, dans leur petite bulle, coupés pour un temps du reste du monde.

Duveteux

Nate cachait son homosexualité à tout le monde, et il avait failli passer à côté d'une belle relation à cause de ses craintes. Mais finalement, il avait rejoint Will au restaurant, et même si leurs débuts avaient été un peu gauches tant il avait du mal à montrer ses sentiments, leur relation était à présent solide. Il profitait aujourd'hui d'un de leurs rares jours de congé commun pour traîner au lit, embrassant le petit duvet au-dessus des lèvres de son compagnon. Ce dernier s'étira comme un félin, puis l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils étaient à l'abri du monde, dans leur petit cocon, et Nate y serait bien resté indéfiniment.

Révélation

Nate avait attendu des années pour dire à Alvey qu'il était gay. Il avait eut peur de sa réaction, et avec raison. Le reproche n'avait pas tardé à sortir de la bouche de son père. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Et maintenant, alors que sa mère venait de faire une tentative de suicide ? Quel égoïste il était...Nate avait serré les poings, submergé par la déception et la rage. Alvey était l'égoïste, pas lui. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à son père, et maintenant, alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'un peu d'attention, un peu de compréhension, il n'avait droit qu'au rejet. Alors le coup était parti. Et d'autres, sur le parking du bar, jusqu'à ce que le videur s'en mêle. Un coup de feu. Une douleur sourde. Et Alvey au-dessus de lui, paniqué. Alors que tout devenait noir, Nate voyait son père, aussi terrifié que lui. Et sa peur de le perdre. Nate aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, un dernier mot. Malgré tout, ils s'aimaient.

Perte

― Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, Nathaniel, je me tuerais.

Il se souvenait d'avoir prononcé ses mots, et de Nate lui disant que c'était sombre. Ça l'était, comme toute sa putain de vie. Et maintenant que Nate était mort, il songeait à sa propre fin plus fréquemment qu'avant. Ça arriverait de toute façon, tôt ou tard. Il n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté la drogue, son cœur était fatigué, et le sport poussé à l'extrême n'arrangerait rien. Et que resterait-il de lui, comme souvenir ? Son ex était partie avec le bébé. Il ne connaîtrait jamais sa fille. Il ne serait pas un père tout court, plutôt que d'être un père toxique comme le sien. Il resterait peut-être son titre. Un nom gravé sur une ceinture. Un nom gravé sur une tombe.

Célébration

Ça aurait dû être un jour de fête. Son jour de gloire. Il avait vaincu son adversaire, et même s'il était lui-même bien amoché, Alvey avait sa ceinture de champion autour de la taille, la preuve de son triomphe, mais à quoi bon ? Il avait toujours été un battant, un fonceur, mais aussi un égoïste. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus qu'un fils, avec qui il n'avait jamais vraiment su communiquer. Son égoïsme avait tué l'autre. Son égoïsme avait brisé son premier mariage, et achevé sa relation avec Lisa. Au milieu de la foule scandant son nom, il était vraiment seul.


End file.
